


Je länger man schweigt, desto lauter will man schreien ...

by ChogaRamirez



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChogaRamirez/pseuds/ChogaRamirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist erstaunlich, wie ein paar unbedacht gesagte Worte, einen Menschen so tief ins Chaos stürzen können …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je länger man schweigt, desto lauter will man schreien ...

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story basiert auf der Episode "Nachempfindung" aus der siebten Staffel von Deep Space Nine.

_»Ich finde, Sie können sehr charmant sein.« Sie machte eine kurze Pause. »Soll ich Ihnen mal was verraten? Also wäre Worf nicht aufgetaucht, dann wären Sie es gewesen.«_

_Diese Worte bedeuteten ihm mehr, als er in diesem Moment sagen konnte und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, damit sie nicht sah, dass seine Augen feucht wurden._

_Sie sah allerdings die Emotionen in seinem Gesicht, ließ ihren Becher los und griff nach seiner Hand, was seine Gefühle nur noch mehr aufwühlte. »Sie vermissen sie wirklich, nicht wahr?«_

_Er musste tief durchatmeten, eher er sprechen konnte. »Ja. Und es wird wohl nie vorbei gehen. Aber mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, das hilft mir«, sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme._

_Sie schenkte ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln und bemerkte nicht, was ihre unbedacht gesagten Worte in seinem Innersten auslösten._

=A=

Die Tür der Krankenstation öffnete sich und Chief Miles Edward O'Brien eilte herein. Er hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Ellenbogen und sah sich hektisch um. Eigentlich hatte der Ingenieur erwartet, seinen Freund und Kollegen Julian Bashir hier anzutreffen, damit dieser ihm den verletzten Ellenbogen wieder richtete. Allerdings war der Arzt nirgends zu sehen.

Stattdessen kam eine der Krankenschwestern näher. "Chief O'Brien, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Schwester Bandee … Ähm …" Wieder sah sich O'Brien suchend um. "Ist Doktor Bashir gar nicht da?"

Bandee schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Doktor Bashir hat sich heute Morgen kurzfristig frei genommen. Er sagte, es geht ihm nicht gut und dass er einen Tag frei braucht." Sie lächelte O'Brien mitfühlend an, als sie ihn zu einem Biobett begleitete und dann Bashirs Stellvertreter holte.

Der Chief sprach nicht viel mit dem anderen, ihm fremden Arzt. Er machte sich Sorgen. Es war nicht Julians Art, einfach so dem Dienst fern zu bleiben. Und wenn doch, dann hatte er einen guten Grund dafür.

Nachdem die Behandlung abgeschlossen war und O'Brien seinen Ellenbogen wieder schmerzfrei benutzen konnte, versuchte er auf dem Weg zurück zum oberen Pylonen Zwei, wo er sich bei einer Reparatur verletzt hatte, Julian mittels Kommunikator zu erreichen. Aber der Arzt reagierte nicht auf die Kommunikationsversuche.

Auch weitere Kommunikationsversuche blieben erfolglos, wie O'Brien in den nächsten Stunden feststellen musste.

=A=

Nach dem Ende seiner Schicht machte sich den Ingenieur direkt auf den Weg zum Quartier seines Freundes. Seine Sorgen waren während der Arbeit stärker geworden. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Julian seine Hilfe brauchte.

Er straffte die Schultern, bevor er läutete und machte sich innerlich auf fast Alles gefasst. Als sich nach einigen Sekunden weder die Tür öffnete, noch Julians Stimme zu hören war, runzelte O'Brien die Stirn. Er hatte auf dem Weg hierher den Computer befragt, ob sich Julian in seinem Quartier befand. Warum also öffnete er nicht?

O'Brien läutete erneut und fragte sich, was los war. "Julian? Hier ist Miles. Alles in Ordnung?", rief er der geschlossenen Tür entgegen.

Wieder waren für einige Sekunden nur die normalen Geräusche der Station zu hören. Er wollte schon erneut läuten, als Julians Stimme undeutlich und leicht verzerrt zu hören war. "Ich will Niemanden sehen ..."

Miles seufzte. "Komm' schon, Julian. Lass uns reden." Er trat näher an die Tür und senkte die Stimme. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du heute nicht in der Krankenstation warst." Wieder blieb der Arzt eine Antwort schuldig, so dass O'Brien ein Ass aus dem Ärmel zaubern musste. "Okay, dann werde ich jetzt die Sicherheitsprotokolle der Tür überbrücken."

O'Brien wollte schon seinen kleinen Koffer mit dem Reparatur-Kit öffnen, als sich vor ihm die Tür des Quartiers mit einem pneumatischen Zischen öffnete.

Vorsichtig lugte der Ingenieur in Julians Quartier, ehe er es betrat. Sofort schlug ihm warme, leicht nach Alkohol reichende Luft entgegen. Die sonst so ordentlichen Räumlichkeiten des Arztes waren ziemlich durcheinander. Julian saß verknautscht auf der Couch und hielt sich den Kopf. Seine Uniform warf so viele Falten, dass er wohl darin geschlafen hatte – vorausgesetzt, dass er geschlafen hatte. Auf dem Fußboden lagen mehrere PADDs und Bücher herum, die er anscheinend vom Tisch gefegt hatte, um Platz für zwei leere, geschwungene Flaschen zu machen.

Miles näherte sich mit skeptischem Blick der Couch und stellte seinen Koffer daneben ab. Er betrachtete seinen Freund kritisch, ehe er nach einer der Flaschen griff, um daran zu schnuppern. "Aldebaranischer Whiskey?", fragte er und stellte die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch. Dann setzte er sich auf die Tischkante und sah Julian ernst an. "Verrätst du mir, warum du den Whiskey getrunken hast? Alleine. Die ganze Flasche." Unwillkürlich nestelte Miles an seinem Kragen herum und zog den Reißverschluss seines Uniformpullovers ein Stück herunter. "Und warum es hier so warm ist?"

Julian murmelte etwas Unverständliches in seine Hände, auf die er den Kopf gelegt hatte. Dann hob er den Kopf ein wenig und sah O'Brien mit müden, verklärten Augen an.

"Du bist immer noch betrunken, oder?"

"Restalkohol …", erwiderte der Arzt undeutlich.

"Noch nie was von Synthehol gehört, was?" Mit diesen Worten erhob sich O'Brien, packte Julian an den Oberarmen und zog ihn auf die Füße. "Dann werde ich mal dafür sorgen, dass du wieder klar im Kopf wirst", sagte Miles und bugsierte seinen Freund unter dessen schwachem Protest ins Schlafzimmer. "Wäre doch schade um deinen Verstand, nicht wahr?"

Im nächsten Moment fand sich Julian im angrenzenden Badezimmer mit dem Kopf im Waschbecken wieder. Eiskaltes Wasser lief ihm über den Kopf und O'Brien hielt seinen Oberkörper fest in dieser Position.

Erst nach zwei Minuten, die Bashir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, wurde er losgelassen. Er fuhr sich schnaufend mit den Händen über Gesicht und Haare, um möglichst viel Wasser los zu werden und sah dann irritiert zu O'Brien. Der Chief hielt ihm ein Handtuch entgegen und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Besser?", fragte er, was der Arzt mit einem dankbaren Nicken beantwortete und sich die Haare mit dem Handtuch rubbelte.

"Gut", erwiderte Miles, schob seinen Freund zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu, sich auf das Bett zu setzen. "So …", sagte er lang gezogen und ging in die Hocke. "Dann erzähl' doch mal, wieso du dich so abgeschossen hast?" Man konnte fast meinen, dass O'Brien mit väterlicher Gelassenheit zu Julian sprach wie mit einem kleinen Kind.

"Gestern ist so ziemlich Alles schief gelaufen, was schief laufen kann", antwortete Bashir zögernd. "Ezri … Worf … Das war Alles zu viel für mich und …" Er stockte und sah Miles entschuldigend an. Der Ingenieur nickte aufmunternd und forderte sein Gegenüber so auf, weiter zu sprechen. Doch Julian winkte ab. "Es ist Nichts weiter. Alles wieder okay."

O'Brien erhob sich und setzte sich neben Bashir auf das Bett. "Du hast schon mal besser geflunkert." Er seufzte. "Also hör auf, mir Lügen zu erzählen und sag, was passiert ist."

Julian raufte sich die Haare und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ich habe gestern Nachmittag Ezri im Replimaten getroffen. Wir haben uns unterhalten und dann redete sie von Jadzia." Er stockte und atmete tief durch. "Sie sagte, dass Jadzia sich für mich entschieden hätte, wenn Worf nicht aufgetaucht wäre." Er seufzte und die Melancholie in seinen Worten war fast greifbar. "Etwas später kam Worf in die Krankenstation und machte mir ziemlich deutlich klar, dass ich die Finger von Ezri lassen soll, weil ich sonst Jadzias Erbe entehren würde." Unbewusst rieb er sich den Hals, wo sich vom harten Griff des Klingonen ein Bluterguss gebildet hatte. "Nachdem meine Schicht zu Ende war, bin ich in mein Quartier und …" Er brach den Satz ab und zuckte ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern.

"… und hast dir vorher noch eine Flasche Aldebaranischen Whiskey bei Quark organisiert", vollendete Miles den angefangenen Satz. "Was war eigentlich in der anderen Flasche?"

"Kanar. Garak hatte sie mir mal geschenkt."

"Aber es gibt doch wesentlich bessere Wege, als sich sinnlos zu betrinken."

Mit einem Satz sprang Julian auf, warf das Handtuch achtlos auf den Fußboden und begann im Raum auf- und abzugehen. "Du verstehst das nicht, Miles!"

"Dann erkläre es mir!", bat der Ire und hoffte inständig, dass der Arzt endlich seine emotionalen Schilde fallen ließ, die er seit dem Tod von Jadzia Dax wie eine unsichtbare Mauer um sich herum errichtet hatte. Er war wohl einer der Wenigen, wenn nicht sogar der Einzige, der diese Veränderung bemerkt hatte.

Miles konnte nur ansatzweise erahnen, wie sich Julian fühlen musste – vor allem nachdem Ezri unbedacht vor sich hin geplappert hatte. Er wusste, dass Bashir starke Gefühle für Jadzia gehabt hatte und auch nachdem sie eine Beziehung mit Worf angefangen hatte, waren diese Gefühle immer präsent gewesen. Julian hatte sich immer Mühe gegeben, sich im Dienst und in Jadzias Nähe zusammen zu reißen und das war ihm sogar erstaunlich gut gelungen. Aber tief in seinem Innern hatte er die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben.

"Verdammt nochmal!", fluchte Julian sehr unbritisch und wirkte fast schon verzweifelt. "Ich mache mir schon mehr als genug Vorwürfe, dass ich Jadzia nicht helfen konnte und sie mir unter den Händen weggestorben ist. Dass Worf mich das irgendwann spüren lässt, war mir klar, aber musste ausgerechnet Ezri damit anfangen, dass Jadzia mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für mich gehegt hat?" Er blieb stehen und sah Miles verzweifelt mit Tränen in den Augen an.

O'Brien war sehr erstaunt seitens des Gefühlsausbruches seines Freundes. Nicht einmal, als seine genetische Aufwertung bekannt wurde, war Bashir derart aufgewühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Miles wollte etwas sagen, Julian beruhigen und aufmuntern, doch er fand die richtigen Worte dafür nicht. Er stand auf, ging zu seinem Freund und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich bin zwar kein Counselor und ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gar nicht, was die richtigen Worte wären, aber ich werde dir zuhören. Und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauert."

**Author's Note:**

> Dir gefällt diese Geschichte? Dann besuche meine Facebook-Autoren-Seite (https://www.facebook.com/ChogaRamirez) und klicke auf "Gefällt mir". Danke für deine Unterstützung.


End file.
